Amy's Jealousy
by Matrix The Hedgehog
Summary: After a fight and apologies, Amy and Sally become friends and soon after BEST FRIENDS! But Sally is Sonic's girlfriend, and this makes Amy jealous. Will her jealousy get in the way of their friendship?


Amy's Jealousy

"SONIC!" Amy chased Sonic around and around in the park until he tripped and fell flat on his face in the grass as Amy jumped and landed on top of him.

"NO! STOP! GERROFF!" Sonic was practically squealing. Amy didn't stop. "AMY! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! LEGGO OF ME! LEGGO!

"Huh?" HOW CAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? WHAT ABOUT ME?" Amy shrieked at him.

"Ugh, Amy you know Sally and I have been together for a while now… When are you gonna get it? I run away from you because I don't want to be in a relationship with you. You're cute and everything, but you're just my friend. I keep saving you because of that, not because I love you!"

"Sally? SALLY? HOW COULD REPLACE ME WITH THAT STUPID SLUTMUNK?"

"Hey! Don't talk that way about Sally! I really like her!"

"I'm gonna get that little chipmunk!" And with that, Amy took off towards Knothole.

Amy was angry. So angry that she didn't feel tired at all when she somehow sprinted at incredible speed toward the small village in the woods, and never slowed down until she got there. She eyed the hut with the American mailbox that had "SALLY" written on the side. BAM! She pounded straight through the door, to find the red haired chipmunk sitting at her desk, reviewing some plans for the De-Robotisizer. Dr. Robotnik had finally been defeated but Eggman, his look-alike, was still on the loose and there were thousands of robotisized Mobians in cells around Mobius, patiently waiting to be released from their mechanical bodies. Anyway, Amy charged at the chipmunk, who had gotten up to greet her. With a mighty swing of her hammer, which smashed directly into Sally's side, she was on the floor.

"Amy, what are you DOING?" asked Sally.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Amy yelled in anger, and struck down on Sally's head. She screamed in pain as blood trickled down between her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled, and kicked both legs up, throwing Amy into the air. She then leapt up and delivered a flying kick directly into Amy's stomach and she went flying into wall. Amy fell to her knees, back and stomach aching. "OUT!" screamed Sally. "GET OUT OF MY HOME!" she pulled Amy up and pushed her out of the open doorway. Sally then ran to Rotor's hut to see if he could fix the door.

Amy walked out of the supermarket (or grocery store as you Americans call it) with a bag full of goods. Her back and stomach pain had gone, but Amy was feeling sorry for attacking Sally earlier, she'd seen the gash her hammer had made in Sally's forehead, it looked pretty bad. She suddenly saw Sally buying a packet of crisps at the news stand. She had a big plaster on her forehead. Amy felt that she needed to apologise, so she walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sally." said Amy.

"Oh... Hi Amy..." replied Sally, slowly edging backwards.

"I want to apologise for hurting you before." Amy told her sincerely.

"Apology accepted," Sally answered "but I also want to say that... I'm sorry retaliating so viciously."

"That's OK. Hey, you like Cheese And Onion crisps! That's my favourite flavour!

"Mine too! Help yourself." Sally held the packet in front of her and Amy gladly took one. "Tell you what, I'm taking Tails to Chaos In Space 5 tomorrow, why don't you come with us?"

"Sure! I've wanted to see that movie for weeks! But why are you taking Tails?"

"Tails is a huge sci-fi fan and is really fired up about this movie. I'm taking because he's like the son I never had!"

"Son? But you're only 15!"

"I know! But he still calls me Aunt Sally! It's almost like we're related!"

"Cool! So when tomorrow? Where?"

"Meet me at my hut at one 1 o'clock tomorrow and we'll all walk to Station Square Movie World."

"OK then! See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!" They walked their separate ways.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is another story for all of ya! Sorry I haven't done anything in a while, I was kinda busy and partially couldn't be bothered. Anyways, expect a bunch of stuff from me soon!


End file.
